The Flashback Came Through
by DEMSDEMSDEMS
Summary: DELENA & MITCHIE/ALEX FRIENDSHIP. Sel and Demi started to feel that their friendship began to fall apart. Outside, they can see that they're having cold war. But inside, they both missed each other. They both starting to have flashbacks.
1. Now

"Like usual Selena." My manager said.

"Magazines with you in it. Seems like the public caught your attention this month" she said while handing me some magazines.

"Thank you, just put it in the table please? I'm not in the mood for it" I said, trying to be as polite as I can. Quickly, she dropped all of the magazines into the coffee table in front of me. Her face was filled with expression, trying to read mine.

"Okay then, if you need anything. Call me" she said while walking towards the door.

I took the last glance at the door while sipping the tea, still feeling the same.

I'm still confused with these feelings among me. I tried to reside them, and trying to think of something else.

_What else could the headlines be? Bad rumors about me?_

_Probably one of them are 'Selena gave birth to baby aliens!'_

I shook my head of those stupid possibilities that could ever be. A second later I was holding those magazines in my hand. I squinted my eyes to see those colorful and sparkly covers.

_Selena's nominated for best actress, Selena's album positioned #1 in charts, Selena's hottest style_ ; those are the headlines. Pretty good, I thought. I tried to read all of them, because I do love my fans. They've done these things to make me this. And I won't bring them down.

I flipped all of the pages of the magazines. Have read them all, but still this feelings won't go away. _Empty._ I walked down to the kitchen, but I noticed there was one more magazine left. I grabbed it, and took a quick glance among the big headline that was written on the cover.

_Selena and Demi no longer BFF? _

That headline shook me.

I felt my heart beating fast, knowing the truth, the fact about what might happening to me right now. The truth, the fact why am I feeling empty. The answer is still the same. Demi left.

I felt tears falling from my eyes and I wiped them with my handkerchief. I don't want to be emotional right now, this is not the right time. Come on Selena! You have fans waiting for you in 10 minutes! You have to sing with no tears!. But those motivational quotes weren't working. Tears kept falling from my eyes.

Now, I know what's happening to me. It was Demi. Yes, she was causing this all. She had gone. My only best friend in this world. It's just so hard to have this cold war, without knowing what causes it. It's just so hard to not to talk to her, while knowing she was there the whole time. It's just so hard when you're talking to her, but her answers are still the same 'I'm busy, sel'.


	2. Now, in her

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading it :) **

**Especially for ad3n! The first one who reviewed it! :)**

**It's the second chapter now, and it's about Demi POV. **

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

"Here's your coffee, miss" She said.

"Thank you" I said, trying to be as polite as I can.

The Barista was handing me my coffee. It was cappuccino, with extra milk. Just like what I ordered.

She was looking at my eyes, and when she did it, her face was filled with expression between 'I've seen her before' and 'Is she someone famous?'.

I took my coffee quickly. I don't want to gain attention right now. It's 4.30 pm, and I have a photoshoot in 30 minutes. I walked towards the door, trying to be invisible.

Even tough, I wore my shades, grey jacket, black jeans and I wore my sister's cap. People sometimes can recognize me, and after they do, they would yell my name and chase me for pictures. It's not like, I don't like my fans. I'm just not in the mood to. I got this crazy mixed up feelings! But I don't even know what causes it, but all I can say is -

I'm feeling _empty._

I shook my head in the hope that these feelings will go away. But it won't.

I took my car key from my jeans' pocket, and began to unlock it. I should move fast, or I'll be late.

Suddenly, a little girl from a distance came running to me. She has a red hair, and a surprisingly-caught-my-attention-T-shirt written _**ONE IN THE SAME SEL & DEMI**_. Which was a promotional T-shirt from my and Sel's last movie.

Selena? Reading that word shocked me, reminding the fact that I haven't seen Sel in like ages. There's this cold war between us, and I don't know what causes it. Everytime I met her, she was always like "Dems, we need to talk, I know you're mad-" _I'm mad? Really Sel? I'm mad?_

"Um.. Demi.." said the little girl looked nervous "Can.. I have your autograph?"

I took a glance at her for a second, she was smiling at me.

"Sure, um…" I said, waiting for her answer

"Anne, my name is Anne" she replied, began to feel happy.

"Okay, Anne. Here you go" I said while signing her T-shirt. It feels weird, because I'm doing it in the middle of my and Sel's picture.

"Thank you Demi!" She said, her expression began to change. She smiled, and it made me smile too.

A second later, after little chit-chat with her, I unlocked my car and began to start my car.

These weird feelings are still on me. Heart-broken? No. Lonely? No. I felt - _empty._ What causes all of these?

That T-shirt, that Anne wear. Shook me. I felt my heart beating fast, and I felt tears falling from my eyes. Great, I have a photoshoot in a minute, and I'm crying for no reason.

_Oh I know._

Sel causes all of these! She had – I had left. The only human in this world, that understands me. It's just so hard to have this cold war, with knowing I caused it – with no reason. It's just so hard to not to talk to her, while knowing she was trying to talk to me the whole time. It's just so hard when you're trying to talk to her, but she keep saying 'I know you're mad, Dems'


	3. Past

"So, this is my room, Demi!" I said, while entering my bedroom.

"Pretty in purple!" She replied.

I was a huge fan of purple when I was 14. It was everywhere, the wallpaper, the curtains, the dresser, and almost everything.

"Okay, so – yeah I guess that's all about my room"

"Okay"

Then, the silence began, starting to feel awkward. I felt so bad because the conversation went dead end, I was too scared to say a word.

I looked at Demi, and she was noticing my bedroom. 1 minute, no 2 minutes and none of us spoke a word. Finally, Demi looked at me with the corner of her eye, and she began to laugh.

"Don't be nervous Sel!" she said.

"I'm sorry Dems, I just – this is my first EVER sleepover and I don't want to ruin it" I confessed.

Demi was still laughing, and then she stopped by saying "Allright, so come on! We should have fun tonight!"

I felt so glad for inviting Demi over. When I first met her at school, I thought she was this super popular girl that won't hang out with the newbie students. But, turned out, she was this friendly girl that really knows what to say in certain conditions.

Me and my mom had just moved to this little town, a week ago. I'm used to it, since I was little, we've been moving along towns to towns in short period. And that's why it's hard for me to get to know people, and that's why I've never had a sleepover before.

I began to feel relieved, knowing that Demi is interested in my bedroom. Conversation starter, and Awkward-ness killer, I guess.

"Ooh! Jonas Brothers!" said Demi while taking one of my Jonas Brothers' CD collections.

"Yeah, I'm quite a big fan of them" I replied gladly.

"Really?" she said with her unique huge smile. "Me too, Sel! I never thought that you're also a fan of them!"

It was surprising to know that she was also a fan too! Because Jonas Brothers had started their career a year ago, and I thought no one in this little town had ever heard of them.

She began to take the CD out of the cover and she put it in my CD player. She picked 'Year 3000' and it began to play.

_One day when I came home at lunch time I heard a funny noise_

_Went out to the backyard to find out if it was one of those rowdy boys_

_Stood there was my neighbor called Peter and a Flux Capacitor_

Demi took my comb, and began to pretend it as a microphone. She began to sing.

I never thought before that her voice was quite good.

_He told me he built a time machine_

_Like the one in a film I've seen_

_Yeah, yeah_

Later, Demi and I are singing and dancing along to this song. We danced like crazy. I took one of my pillows and I threw it to her. She took the other pillow and threw it to mine. "PILLOW FIGHT!" We both yelled.

_He said, "I've been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater_

_And your great, great, great grand daughter_

_Is pretty fine"_

We were throwing pillows and we were singing along to 'It's About Time' songs, until my mom appeared on the door.

"You girls had too much fun this night, save it for tomorrow allright?" She said with a smile.

"Okay, mom" I said.

My mom smiled to me and Demi. And of course, Demi replied it with bigger smile.

An hour later, we were laying together, trying to catch some Z's. We've done makeovers, I've braided her hair – which is a failure, and also she taught me how to – braid!

We both feel so tired now. But, I can't sleep at all, I had too much fun tonight. Thinking about it, I had never thought that Demi, a girl that I would barely know. Now, beside me talking about everything we had in common. Wasn't it wonderful, that two strangers that would barely know each other, but in one night, they both realize that they had so much in common and they talked like they know each other in such a long time?

"Do you know what Sel?" She said – "Before I slept, I used to put on some Jonas Brothers' music"

I laughed. I was just too tired to say anything.

"Yeah, it brought me to sleep" She continued.

I closed my eyes, and I was trying to sleep. She was still talking, but I was ignoring her.

"Selena?" She said "Are you asleep yet?"

And soon, those words brought me to sleep. I don't know what else she said, but I'm fully asleep.

Strangely, that night I was dreaming about going to the future and meeting my grand daughter, named Peter?


	4. Past, in her

**Hey reviewers, and readers! **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it! :) And I added someone, named Destiny. But she was only on Demi's Flashback.**

**This is the fourth chapter, and it's Demi's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

It was already late, and we were trying to sleep. Selena's beside me, I can see that she was trying to sleep. After her mother _ultimatum_, and all of the fun we had, she must be very tired. But, I admit it. This is the best sleepover I've ever had in my life, yet.

At least better than my previous sleepover – which was with Destiny.

Destiny's bedroom was twice or three times bigger than mine and also Sel's. She got a huge plasma TV on it, with latest game consoles. She also got a huge collection of dolls, from the most expensive one, to the prettiest one. But, she won't let me touch them, anyway. So, what's the use?

But the coolest part is that she got a barn full of horses. Unfortunately, she won't let me go near them, she said the horses might be _surprised_ to see new visitors, and she was the _only one_ that couldn't surprise them, oh well. But, what really gets on my nerves is that everytime I tried to talk to her, she always cut it by saying:

"_Yeah, but you know what, see this picture? I got it from the famous_ – " or "_Yeah, … you got to see this Dem! They're from our last vacation from _– " and so on.

At first, it was okay for me, but sooner or later, It was _not_ okay for me. She was only – thinking about herself.

I shook my head from getting all of Destiny's disaster sleepover memories back. I'm not that type of person who likes to remember people's bad behaviors, I tried so hard to remember only the best. Maybe that's why they call me optimistic, and maybe – that's why I had this annoying huge grin.

"Do you know what Sel?" I said, trying to make a conversation. I know how hard Selena tries to avoid awkward silence – "Before I slept, I used to put on some Jonas Brothers' music"

Selena responded with little chuckles. Apparently, she was too tired and sleepy to say anything. But she was too polite to tell how she really felt.

"Yeah, it brought me to sleep" I continued, waiting for Selena's respond. But she didn't respond it. Her eyes are closed, and she was hugging one of her pillow.

But I can't stop talking. I just had too much fun today. It was quite a shock to me, that _finally_ someone understands me. Like, no one in my school knew Jonas Brothers yet, maybe they just started their career a year ago, and in small town like this, haven't got a chance to hear them yet! But Sel and I are different.

That made me smile.

"Selena?" I said, my mouth wasn't giving up saying a word, yet. - "Are you asleep yet?"

The room was too quite, all I can hear is Selena's soft snore, and she was fully asleep.

My mouth finally gave up talking, and I felt that I was sleepy and tired too. I better be sleeping soon, I don't want to get up late.

I grabbed one of Sel's Teddy Bear and hug it tightly.

"Do you know what Sel?" I said, ignoring the fact that she was listening or not.

"I had a great time today. Thanks for inviting me, _pal_" I said.

I don't know where those words came from, but I'm sure it came from my – _heart._

And that's all I remembered until I dreamt about something, or someone. But I'm pretty sure it was purple horse named – Destiny?


	5. Soon, us

I took my cell phone from my purse. _I'm going to do it, I meant it._

I was debating with my self, before this. Whether, I'm going to call Demi to fix all of this, or I'm not going to call her and let this cold war among us until we're no longer exist in this world.

But, I'm strong. I knew Demi, she will answer it. But, there's a possibility that she won't answer it right?

I was shocked when I heard someone's coming from the door. It was my manager.

"Sel, are you allright?" she whispered. In her face was written that she was worried, about me.

"No, nope!" I tried, and I faked a smile. "Everything is – so far so good!"

She was still standing there, folding her hands. Her face seemed unsure. She has become a manager of mine, since I started my career. She knew me well. I've dealt with a lot of dramas, and she can sense it if I had one.

"Look, Sel. I know you have problems now." She continued

"No! I'm fine!" I yelled.

The room became quite now, and it was echoing my words. This wasn't the first time I yelled at her because of my problems. But still, I felt bad.

I opened my mouth, trying to clear things out, but none of the words came out. She came closer to me, and I can see she was trying so hard to choose the right word to say.

"Look" she said. "You need someone, Sel. You don't have to deal with all of these by yourself" she continued. Her eyes are focused into mine, but my eyes are too weak to look back at hers.

"And I know, Sel. That I – "she pointed at herself "_am not the right person_." She ended.

I always adore her. She knew what to say to me. And she knows how to deal with all of my dramas. I tried to look back at her, but her eyes are still strong, focused on both of mine. I tried to look away, but I ended up looking at the magazines that she gave me earlier. She traced my vision, and her eyes went to the magazines on the top of the coffee table. She looked on it for a second, and her eyes went back focusing on mine.

"I shouldn't have given you the magazine, huh?" She chuckled weakly.

A second later, her phone was ringing, and I know it was always someone important that called her.

"Sel" she said slowly "You know what to do right?" she continued.

Her phone was still ringing, but she was ignoring it. She was waiting for my response.

"If you ever need something, tell me" she said.

Soon, she went outside and she answered her phone.

I was foolish to yell at her. But, arguing with her, made me more determinated to call Demi.

_To fix things out_.

Quickly, I grabbed my phone back, and I clicked Demi's speed dial. I can't believe she was still on my speed dial, after all what had happened. Soon, I can hear the dial tone. I pressed my phone to my ear, and my heart was beating crazily, my head was thinking of stupid possibilities she might do.

"Hello?" The voice from across answered.

I was still driving my car, on my way to the studio. But luckily, I got my handsfree, so I would be able to answer phone calls. But the thing of owning this type of handsfree is, you can't see who's calling you. _Remind me to get one later. _

"Hello?" I answered.

Still, there's no voice across.

"Hello, who's this?" I tried again. "I'm driving now, and I can't see who's calling me, and – " I paused. "Is this a prank call?"

I can heard a soft chuckle from across the phone. A familiar one.

Soon, my head kept sending me flashback, that chuckle, that voice, that tone.

_Sel's voice._

"Selena?" I said.

I was so surprised, more than surprised I guess. I was feeling so extremely happy, that she called me. I want to end this cold war. I want to be her best friend again. I want to have someone in this world that understands me, again.

"Selena? Is that you?"

Soon, I can't see the road anymore. I was too happy that Selena called me, and my eyes weren't focused on driving anymore.

"Demi? Demi! I'm so glad that-"

I lost control of the wheels, I can't control the brake anymore. The car was driving out of control, and my head was spinning. I tried to grab the brake, I tried to control the car, I tried to do something!

"Demi? Demi! Answer me!"

My car is going nowhere. I dropped my phone, and I wasn't sure where it was.

Soon, I heard a big crash, and like they all said, you can see all of your memories appeared quickly on your eyes.

_I can see my mom, laughing on my fourth birthday._

"Demi? Demi!"

_I can see my dad, hugging me on christmas._

"Demi? Are you there?"

_I can see my sister, burying me with sands on the beach._

"Demi? You're still there?"

_And I saw her. Selena. _


	6. Soon, will

_Dear diary,_

_Well, I've never written one! But, now, I guess it's the right time to write one._

_My manager was right, I don't have to be alone to deal with all of this! I needed someone to help through, time like this! But no one seems to understand me. Well, there used to be one – but now _

_She's trying to be alive. _

_Oh, god! I'm crying now! I shouldn't have bought this diary. Soon, it will be filled with tears anyway! _

_I'm in the hospital right now. I used to visit my relatives here, but I never thought I will be crying in one of their halls, waiting for my best friend to live. I don't care that people is actually staring at me right now. Every people that walks by, will turn their head to see me. This pathetic girl, crying. But I don't care! All I cared about is my best friend to survive!_

_Everyone's trying to cheer me up. They all rushed into the hospital, and found me crying. They would asked normal questions, like 'What happened?' and they would end their sentence with 'She's going to be fine'. My mom, my manager, my band mates, even Nick came! But, none of them are actually making me better. One by one, they had left. In fact, I've been here for ages! _

_Everytime I asked the doctors or the nurses about her condition, they would shook their heads and they would give the same answer 'We're still don't know, we are trying our best.' _

_You guys don't know? What are you! You're professional doctors! If you don't know yet, I could have send Demi to a better hospital abroad!_

_And you said you ARE trying your best? Really? That's the best you can do? Made her lying in that bed, unconscious? _

_And yes, I yelled that at them. But, my manager stopped me from doing something stupid._

_I kind of felt bad for what I did. But they all understood, and they said that this wasn't the first time a visitor acted like this._

_I already prayed so hard to God. I've never prayed so hard like , god! I hope she's okay. The doctor said that she's still in critical condition. If she's strong, she could survive! But, if she didn't she – _

_Oh, God. I don't want to talk about this. I knew Demi, I knew who she is, I knew that she's strong! I knew that she would survive! I knew that sooner or later, she would come out from that double doors, she would ran to me, she would smile, and I would hug her, and everything's will be the same like the old times!_

_I would do everything to save her! I've told the doctor, that I could donate something from my body! Take my blood! Take something out of my body to save her! But they shook their head once again._

_I just wished, none of these were ever happened. None of us were having cold war, so I wasn't trying to call her – I was foolish, I was dumb. Where the hell that thought came from? Calling her? That's the worst thing I've ever done in my life! I should've just visited her! And I would hug her and we would go eat ice cream, and she would pick Chocolate, and mine Strawberry. And we'll go shopping together, she would pick a dress, and I would pick a dress for her. She would do the same, and we would go on vacation together and – she would breathe, she would walk, she would talk, she would smile, she would live!_

I stopped writing my diary. The page was filled with tears, anyway. I took out my phone from my pocket, and I'm trying to listen to some music. Probably, Paramore – Miracle. I needed that kind of song right now. Quickly, I clicked the shuffle button.

I put on my headset, and Gift Of a Friend is being played.

_Shoot. _

I took off my headset quickly and I threw it away, I screamed at this empty hall. Tears were falling off from my eyes, and I couldn't stop it. My heart was beating so fast, and – I feel like my legs weren't strong enough to support my body. I'm feeling _Hysterical_.

I took my diary, and I tore the papers out. The hall was too quite, it even echoed the sound of the paper that got ripped out from the diary. No one is noticing me, its midnight now, and no one seems to be in this hall.

Every memory I had with her, is flashing in my brain. Our sleepover, her birthday, our vacation, our movie, everything!

I remember that day, when I was crying so hard, because _someone_ had broken my heart.

She would came to me, and said 'Sit down, and wipe those tears away, Sel'

And so I did. I took the seat, trying to wipe my tears away.

_She had gone, isn't she? _

I tried to collect all of my stuffs back, I don't want someone to collect them for me. Probably, they would read the paper and sell it on the internet. _Huh. I don't need those kind of stress now. I've had enough._

I collected all of my papers and my diary back, and I threw them at the bin. I need to go home now, its midnight and I hate to admit this, but I'm – starving. I took the last view of the halls, and when I'm trying to leave, I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

_It must one of the doctors, telling the bad news._

From the corner of my eye, I can see that the person helped me. That person took my phone from the floor and was approaching to return it to me. I kind of feel embarrassed that someone has to do it for me. I turned back my body to thank that person. But before I said a thing, that person cut me by saying:

"Still interested in my songs, eh sel?" She laughed.


	7. AN

**THANKYOU GUYS FOR READING IT! :)**

**Officially my first fanfiction!**

**I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in the story! **

**Thanks a lot to Ad3n who keep reviewing it until the end! Much thanks to you!**

**And people who have subscribed too! **

**For next Fanfiction, I'm doing Vampire Diaries and Glee crossover!**

**I hope you guys will read it as well! :)**

**Love, evalita.**


End file.
